


A Minor Miracle

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Headcanon, I can't think of tags ever I mean really, M/M, Mini-Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Sherlock’s mind, John Watson is a minor miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Minor Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> So this started off as one of my headcanons, but... idk. Ended up here?

In Sherlock's mind, John Watson is a minor miracle. He is unassuming but deadly when he wants to be, something Sherlock finds to be both intriguing and quite incredible, really. He likely knows how to kill a man from both very, very far off and exceedingly close, and yet he is one of the most tender things Sherlock can possibly imagine half the time.

He smells of the colour blue, and yet not like anything that actually is blue, and not like the ocean. He tastes like deserts and sand and scorching heat, bravery and comfort in the dark of the night, when Sherlock most needs it, with an overlay of lavender-coloured patience. When he’s upset it’s like a salt-water thunderstorm, all contained energy and upset, and sometimes it is almost heart-breakingly lovely to watch. He never wishes for John to be upset, however.

John is his touchstone for normality, his moral compass, John is sutures while he is the open wounds. That hurts sometimes, but as long as he has the other man it is all fine, because he needs him to hold together and keep from bleeding out, or doing something particularly cracked.

Sherlock can’t decide what colour John’s hair is, and usually that would be terrible when it comes to John it is spectacular. And he doesn’t ever want to figure it out, because that would spoil everything.


End file.
